


Sleep deprivation is torture aka: The Epic Grudge Match Between Harley and Ivy vs the Bat Boys

by IraBragi



Series: Building Home [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aaron/Chapel needs sleep!, F/F, Ivy is just protecting her plants, M/M, The bat boys are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi





	Sleep deprivation is torture aka: The Epic Grudge Match Between Harley and Ivy vs the Bat Boys

It all started because  _someone_  thought it would be a good idea to chase the Riddler through a florist shop and  _somehow_  it caught on fire  

“It was only slightly on fire!”

“How the hell is something only “slightly” on fire.  Now sit down before I set your ass “slightly” on fire!”

 

Day 3: “For the FOURTH TIME Harley!  I am not a dentist!  If your tooth hurts go to Arkham, where they have, you know, this little thing called an infirmary.  As a matter of fact, while you’re at it, take these morons with you (gesturing to Dick and Tim.)

 

Day 23: “You know what Harley?  Screw it!  If I pull your damn tooth will you promise to take  _me_  to Arkham?  Hell, just drop me off the top of the bridge and save everybody some time!  All I want is two minutes of silence and a goddamn nap!  Is that really too much to ask?”

 

At this point Red Hood stepped in and declared the apartment an absolute “I don’t care where you are bleeding from, go bother someone else” zone and put his frazzled husband to bed.  Where he proceeded to sleep for 24 hours straight then got up and started looking for dentistry textbooks on amazon.


End file.
